Rumi Ochiai
Rumi Ochiai (落合 るみ, born on March 6, 1973) is a Japanese voice actress. She is best known for voicing Sharona in Shaman King, Cindy Fiorentino in Z.O.E. Dolores, Rouge the Bat in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Yuhi Kurenai in Naruto, Marin's Mama in the Fullmetal Alchemist series, Melopsum in Ragnarok The Animation and Lamia in the Mao Dante series. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Bleach – Jidanda Taro *Boruto Naruto Next Generation – Sarutobi Kurenai (4Episodes) *Case Closed – Seiko Inui (Ep. 377 & 378) *Demon Lord Dante – Lamia *Fullmetal Alchemist – Marin's Mama (Ep. 5) *Gankutsuou The Count of Monte Cristo – Librarian Program (Ep. 13) *Michiko & Hatchin – Woman in a TV Show (Ep. 7) *Naruto – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Shippuuden – Yuhi Kurenai *NieA 7 – Kotomi Hiyama *Paranoia Agent – Additional Voice (Ep. 1 & 12) *Pokémon – Merry (Ep. 246) *Ragnarok The Animation – Archer, Melopsum, Unnamed Alchemist (Ep. 2), Crusader (Ep. 13), Female Monk (Ep. 21 & 22) & the Witch (Ep. 23) *Saiyuki Reload – Korei (Ep. 8) *Sazae San – Nakajima kun *Shaman King – Sharona *Sonic X – Rouge the Bat *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends – Daisy, Mrs. Kyndley & Old Slow Coach *The Twelve Kingdoms – Keika & Kaka (Ep. 23) *Wild Arms Twilight Venom – Rummy (Ep. 6) & Tamri (Ep. 13) *Zone of the Enders – Cindy Fiorentino *??? Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Hinoyoujin – Matchmaker's Wife *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' – Yuhi Kurenai (flashback) *Zone of the Enders Idolo – Melissa *??? – ??? *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Rouge the Bat *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Rouge the Bat *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Rouge the Bat *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Yuhi Kurenai (support type) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Yuhi Kurenai (support type) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Yuhi Kurenai (support type) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Yuhi Kurenai (support type) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online – Yuhi Kurenai *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Yuhi Kurenai *Refrain Love – Ayano *Shadow the Hedgehog – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Adventure 2 – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Battle – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Colors – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Forces – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Free Riders – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Generations – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Heroes – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Riders – Rouge the Bat *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Rouge the Bat *Sonic the Hedgehog – Rouge the Bat *Team Sonic Racing – Rouge the Bat *??? *??? Quotes *Never give up!!! *"???" *"???" Knownable Roles *'Sharona' in Shaman King. *'Cindy Fiorentino' in Z.O.E. Dolores *'Rouge the Bat' in the Sonic the Hedgehog series *'Yuhi Kurenai' in the Naruto franchise *'Marin's Mama' in Fullmetal Alchemist *'Melopsum' in Ragnarok The Animation *'Lamia' in Mao Dante *'Ayano' in Refrain Love *'Jidanda Taro' in Bleach *'Keika' in The 12 Guardians *'???' in ??? *'???' in ??? *'???' in ??? *'???' *??? Trivia *Her blood type is ???. *Her hobbies are ???. *Her height is ???. *Her star sign is a Pisces. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Ox. *She isn't marry, and doesn't have any children. *She likes ???. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES